


Captain's Log

by Devilish



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish/pseuds/Devilish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Crane reflects on his first sexual experience with Harriman Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

Lord my butt hurts! Harri did a real job on me last night. He might be stocky, but what his cock lacks in length, it makes up for in girth, and he sure knows how to use it to good effect when he’s thrusting it up my arse.

The first time he ravished me was in his penthouse. Just thinking about it makes me hard. He’d asked me to come to the penthouse to discuss something over dinner:

“Lee, come in, sit down,” he smiled. “Would you like a drink?”

“Do I need one?” I joked.

“No, but I do.”

He went to the bar to pour himself a scotch while I settled myself on the couch. Returning, he sat down beside me.

“Lee, there’s something I need to tell you.”

His hand touched my thigh and he looked at me questioningly, waiting to see if I would object.

“Admiral?” I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable, he was after all, my boss and commanding officer.

“Lee, I’ve been attracted to you for some time. Watching you strip off to change into your wetsuit, many times I’ve wanted to touch you. I want your cock and want you in my bed.”

“Admiral, I’m not...” I started to protest but he kissed me hard, one hand locked behind my head, while the other tugged at my shirt.

“Lee, please?” he persisted, pulling my shirt free from my pants. His mouth again claimed mine, forestalling any further protest on my part. His hands were everywhere, unzipping my pants. I tried to pull away as his hand pushed inside my fly and claimed my cock through the fabric of my shorts.

“It’s all right. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

I doubted that, I had never done it with a man and I could not imagine having a hard cock shoved up my arse. “Please, don’t,” I pleaded, trying to put some space between us. He ignored me and pushed me down onto the couch and before I realized what was happening, he had my cock in his hand. He sat astride me, pinning me down. His hands caressed me, stroking and teasing. Oh, but it felt good. No-one had ever touched me that way before.

“Take off your clothes?”

It wasn’t quite an order. I wondered what he would do if I refused.

“Please?”

His tone softened and his blue eyes that could be a blaze with anger were full of doubt. Could he really be afraid of what I might do? He was an Admiral, he held all the cards and he could do what he wanted. No, that isn’t fair.

My mind was in a whirl; his touch sent conflicting messages to my brain. My mind said no, but my body said yes. My cock responded eagerly as his grip tightened. His hand moved up and down my length, his fingers teasing the sensitive head, until he had me moaning aloud.

 

We eventually moved to the bedroom, where he undressed me.

“I’m going to make up for all the time I’ve waited to have you like this,” he told me. His own cloths followed mine to the floor and he stood before me naked, his hard cock pointing at me.

“Ohhh, god,” I groaned. I was shaking, partly with nerves and partly with excitement.

“It’s all right, Lee, you’re in good hands,” he soothed.

Again he kissed me. I started as his hot arousal moved again me.

“See what you do to me,” he breathed.

His hand moved down to claim my cock, moving up and down the shaft before cupping my tight balls and gently holding them, making me shiver.

“C’mon, Lee, relax.”

He steered me towards the bed and pulling back the covers, urged me down onto the bed. 

“Spread your legs and bend your knees up.”  
He settled between my legs. My erection had diminished somewhat as a fresh wave of doubt washed over me. His engorged cock looked so big and I could not imagine having it inside me.

“I won’t hurt you, and I promise that if you don’t enjoy it, I’ll never ask you to do it again.”

I had trusted this man with my life, but I still felt vulnerable lying there exposed to him. His hands caressed by chest, fingers circling my nipples, then nipping and pulling the hard bud. It didn’t know that my nipples could be so sensitive. His mouth followed his hands, sucking hard, first one nipple, then the other. The sheets felt cool beneath my skin, in contrast to the heat building in my groin.

He slowly moved down my body, exploring every inch until he came to my cock. I moan as his touch sent a bolt of electric through by body. My balls tightened and breath caught in my throat. His gentle fingers had me so hot and hard I couldn’t think.

I gasped as a finger stroked down to my opening and pushed inside. I reached down, but he slapped my hand away. The finger went deeper, and when it touched my prostate, I couldn’t stop my muscles tightening. By the time he had all four fingers inside me, I was almost out of my head with arousal, and my cock was so hard it felt like it would explode.

“Oww, please, I can’t take much more,” I found myself pleading.

He removed his fingers, leaving me feeling disappointed, but then he penetrated me, his cock bludgeoning its way up my channel. I cried out then.

“It will only hurt for a minute,” he whispered reassuringly.

He waited for me to relax before he started to move, slowly at first, then speeding up. 

“Owww, god, you’re so tight,” he panted.

His cock felt so big as it moved inside me. Every thrust pressed against my prostate, driving me crazy, while his hand pumped and squeezed my cock. I never imagined that having sex with a man could be this good. My body spasmed and I arched off the bed as I erupted. For a moment stars exploded behind my eyes, I had never had such a powerful climax before. 

Afterward, he held me in his arms and we fell into an exhausted sleep.

~~ End ~~


End file.
